Urf
|attack = 0 |health = 0 |spells = 0 |difficulty = 0 }}Urf the Manatee was a Champion of The League Of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee Urf Day! If you want to ensure that your Blood Hunter appears completely inconspicuous to even the most wary of foes, be sure to snatch up the Urf the Manatee skin, on sale now in the League of Legends store. Now, you’ve all heard about Legendary skins. And so, in light of the recent events, Marketing has determined that the Urf the Manatee skin is now even more Legendary than we had originally anticipated. As such, Warwick’s Urf the Manatee skin will be available at the cost of 5,000 RP. However, in the interests of giving everyone the opportunity to pay their respects to this magnificent mammal, Marketing has also agreed to offer this tribute to his splendor at 99% off for one week only. That’s right: I said 99% off! At a cost of only 50 RP, you have no reason to shirk paying tribute to the passing of this brave soul! During the second week of availability, the Urf the Manatee skin will be purchasable for 500 RP (still not a bad deal, considering that’s 90% off). And on Urf’s final day, if you haven’t yet snatched him up, you’ll have one final chance to do so for 5000 RP. So hurry and fire up the League of Legends store, already! It’s Urf Day! Urf the Manatee’s final resting place is the Skins section of the Store. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victim’s family. R.I.P. Urf the Manatee April 1st, 2010 - April 1st, 2010 April fool's day There was a rumor that this Champion is an April Fool's Day prank, same as last year's April Fool's. However it is maintained otherwise by the Riot Team. So it is impossible to to answer whether it is a prank or not until April 1st. Also it is important to note that while in previous " A New Champion Approaches " posts by Riot we had screenshots of the champion being used in game, but not in this case. Background Despite the traditionally peaceful ways of his people, Urf the Manatee idolized the strength and prowess of Champions in the League of Legends and strived to become one. Of all the League's Champions, there was none that Urf admired more than Jax The Armsmaster. Since the introduction of the arena, no man has forced the League of Legends to revise their regulations more often than Jax, and the self-proclaimed Grandmaster at Arms rattled off a streak of consecutive wins 152 long. In order to compensate for the extreme power of this Champion, the League created special sanctions for Jax: He is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken's foot, a spatula, and a fishing rod. In his admiration and pursuit to become a weapons master like Jax, Urf has equipped himself with the two great symbols of his Manatee heritage as his weapons: a fish (to symbolize the bounty and providence of the sea) and spatula (to pay homage to his people's age-long pursuit for culinary mastery). Urf now begins his aquatic journey as the League's first Manatee Champion, hoping one day he will have the opportunity to cross fish and spatula with chicken's foot and lamppost. and the urf is real. evebody knows Death Unfortunately, today, the story of Urf Day took a tragic turn, for as Urf was swimming along, dutifully guarding the river in the Summoner's Rift, he met with a tragic demise. Eye-witness accounts have been unreliable at best, but everyone seems to agree that just before it happened a blue streak was seen darting out of the nearby jungle. A great clamor ensued, followed by the doleful screams of a manatee done wrong. In the end, all that was left of this brave prince amongst sea cows was his skin... and even that was stolen by this most nefarious of perpetrators. Now any good story needs a moral. So if there's anything that the story of Urf Day and the story of the Big Bad Wolf have in common, it's this: deep within every wolf, there is a cunning master of disguise just waiting to get out. Take Warwick, for instance; a giant, bloodthirsty werewolf able to cunningly adapt by blending into even the most innocent of surroundings. He could be anywhere at any time... behind a rock, in the brush, in the jungle, or cleverly masquerading as a lovable, spatula-wielding manatee.Happy Urf Day, Everyone! Abilities Skins Urf OriginalSkin.jpg|"Classic Skin" Trivia *A few of Urf's skills are in reference to the song "I'm on a Boat" by the Lonely Island. Most notably are Flippy Floppy, Big Blue Watery Road, Poseidon's Gaze("Poseidon look at me!"), and an old skill, Straight Floatin'. *Urf's skill "Omnisplash" could be a reference to Yurnero the Juggernaut from dota skill "Omnislash" References Category:April fools joke Category:Season Events